


【暗光】夜之抚慰

by kinnikunentayi



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: pwp 接3.0 和暗之小队初次接触后发生在光之战士房间里的一次来访
Kudos: 8





	【暗光】夜之抚慰

夜色令人留恋。在推开窗户翻身入室之前，阿尔博特又转头望回一眼四下黑黢黢的暮色：遥远的天际映着一抹冰蓝色的光，山脉起伏连绵，距他这个挂在墙外的不速之客间穿插着格式尖顶塔楼和纷纷雪粒。

窗内倒还算温暖。壁炉里烧旺了火，砖砌的地面铺足大块兽皮地毯，书桌和床头都点了蜡烛。在阿尔博特视线右方的死角是扇屏风，借着烛火带出的影子，他猜光之战士应该就在那里。

夜袭并非光彩之举——但那是在暗之战士奔走各处讨伐蛮神之余还有余力的话。推开的窗户陡然灌进一大股寒流和雪片，阿尔博特用拳头在玻璃上模仿敲出鸟儿撞击“砰、砰”的动静，所幸没有引起警戒。

早些时候光之战士穿戴的铠甲扔在地板上，还有几件保暖用的内衬，阿尔博特感到凝在斧柄上的浮霜正因暖气流逐渐浸湿掌心。越接近屏风，随之传来的微小水声就越清晰，黑发战士背对着他，正伏在一个木质脸盆架前洗脸。他只穿着件脊背被汗渍染的微黄的亚麻布内衣，刚好盖住臀部，大腿根缠了几条干净绷带，腿上满是因伤疤而不再生长毛发的深色淤痕。

偷袭手无寸铁之人也并不光彩，但他不介意在引起灾难之外再背负一条无足轻重的罪名。光在直腰时极快的反应过来，他顺手抄起烛台架抵挡住第一记砍击，后座力逼得战士退向墙角，铁架被斧头轻松折断，他又迅速摸到短刀，阿尔博特再次落下的斧头在抬起的脚边留下一个大坑。几招过后，阿尔博特把负隅顽抗的光之战士抵在墙上，而光之战士也毫不意外的毫发无损。

阿尔博特瞥向屏风对面的床榻，床单皱巴巴的，似乎刚有前人离去。光之战士看起来对暗之战士的到访并不意外，他们近距离彼此瞪视着，像是完成今日过分短暂的打探。找到英雄一行的住所总比找到蛮神简单许多，而且，光知道自己今天做了什么——

“你舔了我的斧头。”

阿尔博特的嗓音和气息都相当沉着，即使是一本正经的讲出光今天所做的好事。他在用“舔”这个字眼时喉头不自然的抽动了两下，光之战士看到有两行汗迹沿着敌手的额角滑下，他一头毛茸茸的棕色短发也开始解冻，水珠顺着湿透的发尾蒸腾出来。

光舔了舔嘴唇。

“…唔。”

他回应似的支吾了一声，垂下眼睛。暗之战士还没分辨出俘虏口中的咕哝声为何意义，只见其又自证似的重复了一遍：他表情疏涩的张张嘴，伸出舌头，红色湿润的的软舌z和冻裂开小口的嘴唇质感截然不同。红色的舌面包着透明的水膜，散发着勃勃热气，他偏了偏头，过长的额发便遮住他眼底的表情，舌头却像蛇一样黏上沉重的铁。斧头凝着冻霜和干涸的野兽的血，砍迹斑斑，在舌头下却像诱人的珍馐一般被抚舐过，光毫不在乎它的味道，意有所指。

“你……”

阿尔博特泻力的靠在墙上，一手撑着前额，一手攥紧了支在地上的巨斧。此刻占据主导地位的是光之战士，他蹲跪在地，头凑到对手胯下，卖力的昂着脖子，舌尖下的铁被对方同样坚硬的阴茎取而代之。

他应该知道过来会发生些什么。光的衬衣下空空荡荡，甚至连条底裤都没有。头颅卖力的在阴茎根部到龟头梭巡，因而阿尔博特能透过宽松的领口看到光内里的身体，在火光下，肌肉勾着饱满的浓影，落着汗流似的疤痕，两颗看起来肥润硕大的乳头几乎灼伤他的眼。紧致的小腹下由浅到深生长着葱郁毛发，盘结在一起，其间星点白斑更加显眼。光似乎注意到他在打量他，几根手指突然出现在视野中，光空出一只手，圈住自己半勃的阴茎，在阿尔博特的眼皮底下缓缓套弄起来。

“啊……唔…”

这便是光之战士的答音。红色的舌头分面上下扫过肉棒上凸起的青筋，把整根都舔得湿淋淋的，然后用牙齿轻咬饱涨的睾丸，来不及吞咽的口水和前液将英雄的脸颊和胡茬都弄的水光一片。

阿尔博特猜雪下大了，有狂风一股股震动着他耳膜的噪音。久日不得纾解的欲望在光之战士的手口下愈发膨胀，几乎跳动起来。他死死捏住斧柄，克制着拽起光的头发操他嘴的冲动，这虽是一张和他极度相像的脸，但在他眼前却完全是毫不相干的另一个人。英雄闭上一只眼，让龟头弹在他的眼皮上，从马眼打出一股白液，黏黏糊糊的顺着棕发滑下来，光毫不客气的张嘴吮掉余下的一点，任由牵出的白丝把睫毛粘成一块。

“…够…”

阿尔博特几乎是从牙缝中挤出的这个字眼。光却顺势张嘴含下大半截，把自己呛得满面通红，眉头高高的皱起来。肉棒和嘴唇的结合处传来含混不清的水声，舌头无法移动，光摆动头颅，让鸡巴在嘴里七零八落的冲撞起来。阿尔博特浑身一紧，再也没办法坚定的说出后半句，他抓过光之战士的后脑勺，将龟头狠狠抵进口腔深处。

“唔、呜嗯、唔！”

生理性的泪水混杂着精液封住了蓝眼睛，光停下自慰，紧紧抓住阿尔博特的膝盖。阿尔博特看了一眼床，从光嘴里抽出来，光大声咳嗽着，抓着阿尔博特一齐摔进被子里。

“你想知道什么？”

“…你想知道什么？”

“我只想知道你什么时候操我。”

英雄远没有看起来那么不擅言辞。特别是他头向下倒着，身子微微弓起，于是那件内衬遮不住的风光就全数暴露在空气中。阿尔博特的眼睛红了红，坐在床边，摘下一只手套，一巴掌落在光的屁股上。

“…啊！”

光毫不掩饰的大叫。阿尔博特看着两瓣结实肉臀间的艳色穴口，周围一圈褶皱都是透着肉色的深粉色，因为那一巴掌的疼痛而轻微抽搐。光前方的未经抚触的阴茎还勃起着，两枚囊袋软绵绵的夹在腿根。阿尔博特坏心眼的将下一巴掌打在会阴和穴口之间，红痕迅速在蜜色肌肤上泛起，光气愤的扭头看他：

“我要喊人了。”

“喊什么？告状我不肯操你？”阿尔博特掰开光的大腿，英雄的阴茎在痛觉下不仅没有疲软，反而更加兴奋的抖动着，透明的前液牵扯成丝黏在腹部。阿尔博特用手甲按压着光的肚脐，粗糙的指肚揉搓漫过大肠的皮肤，和光之战士舔舐斧刃的意图类似，光知道这是在暗示阴茎即将操进去的深度。

“看看你的样子。”光不安分的扭动着，阿尔博特看着光眼中情潮哼笑：“是不是见我第一眼就想着怎么被我的鸡巴捅了？”

“…在想会有多好吃——啊！”

阿尔博特用粗硬的阴茎代替了巴掌，一下扇在光的阴囊和左腿根夹缝。阴茎已经被舔得很湿，加之穴口整急剧收缩邀请着来客，阿尔博特没有犹豫，划过鼓起的阴阜，顶着褶皱操翻进去大半个头部。光这时反倒噤了声，拳头揪着床单，门牙撕扯着苍白的下嘴唇。

内里紧致缠绵。阿尔博特顿了顿，稍稍放慢挺入的速度。他调整身体的角度，在层层叠叠的拥挤肉褶中找寻最顺畅的通路。一只有力的手臂勾上暗之战士的脖颈，光把身体贴向盔甲，带着像要攀上什么城墙的蛮力，“快点，”他喘息着，“好吃。”

“……!”

两人在阿尔博特一下猛烈的撞击后终于紧密的联结在一起。

阴茎抽出时被操进去的肉穴也连带着挂出来，肿胀起来的穴口再被狠狠操干进去。阿尔博特没几下就找到了光深处的突出腺体，并不刻意顶着那点摩擦，而是每次毫不经意的擦过，使雌伏在下的英雄每每欲求不满的挺起腰肢，大腿紧夹他的身体，哀叫连连。

余下再无话音。伊修加德历史悠久的石砌砖墙阻绝了一切风声雪声，将火光热意紧紧包藏于内。房间被跳动的烛影和肉体撞击拍打的汁液声填满，木床发出粗鲁的吱呀声。而阿尔博特情动的动作更为粗鲁，他揪起敌人酸软的身体搁在自己身上，把人从腿弯整个儿举起。光只觉天旋地转，便被抵在了挂毯上，阿尔博特的阴茎再一次侵入他，这一次却不偏不倚的顶在前列腺上，打转碾磨。

“…不、哈啊、啊、嗯！”

精准的刺激更加要命。光的鼻尖发酸，五脏六腑都被顶着泪腺一下下冲撞开来。不知何时解下的胸甲，阿尔博特得以紧紧贴在光的脊背上。被急剧横向扯开的肉口此时更像一张柔韧的嘴，光无助的咬着唯一的支撑，酸酥的穴肉被一遍遍翻出来，几乎已经失去知觉的绞着中心巨大的硬物，骤然爆发在肉腺电击般的快感又将他带回现实，直到脚尖都淌着魔力波动似的麻意。

把英雄干晕似乎是个不错的选择。阿尔博特事后总后悔当时没那么做，不过在他射精后，光之战士就和晕倒没什么两样了，毫无戒备的昏睡过去。另一只护手也不见了，阿尔博特揪着光之战士的乳头，摸着之前按压过的小腹内里龟头微微顶起的部分，一股一股的将精液射了进去。

光一根手指也抬不起来，他半眯着眼，任由暗之战士在他汗涔涔的身体上摸来摸去。阿尔博特抽出阴茎，堵在其中的大股精液和没漏出来的淫水便“噗哧”一声涌了出来。他仔细端详操干过后的穴口，包裹他的肉褶此时全嘟着嘴肿了起来，圈成一个暂时无法合拢的小口，在光的呼吸间小口小口喘息着。内里色泽一览无遗，层层叠叠的红色肠壁被硬物捣得软乎乎的，吐着白稠的口涎，偶尔后遗症似的抽搐一下，推挤出一大口喝不下的浓精。

-

门外传来急促的敲打声，是阿尔菲诺上来查看英雄一直没有现身早餐桌的声音。光从一片混沌中醒来，感觉身体轻飘飘的，他以为自己已经被杀死了。

被那把自己舔过的、染着兽血的斧子在睡梦中斩下头颅而死。

除了他，此刻房间空无一人。

“光、光！”

少年的声音有些焦急，光用尽全力憋出一个正常的音色安抚了他，请他和刚刚归队的桑克瑞德去旅馆门口稍作等待。

随着阿尔菲诺的脚步声远去，光坐起身，一把掀开盖在身上的厚褥。他的腿还光溜溜的，盖在肚皮上的亚麻面料已然像块快要报废的抹布，拉起衣料，结在穴口的精斑和酸疼的肌肉提醒他一切并非梦境。

“……好多。”

光扣掉一块肿起的穴肉上干掉的精液，不禁汗颜。还封存在肠肉深处，保持湿润的液体像失禁般从穴口涌出，在原本就惨不忍睹的床单上又画上一大片。“阿尔伯特”光想起来，那是暗之战士告诉他的名字。阿尔伯特先生如他所料是位好人，不但没带走任何东西，反而给他留下了一肚子浓精。

风不似昨晚那么大，壁炉中的木材早已烧尽，只剩些灰黑的碳棍。精液在冷空气中又迅速板结成块，看起来似乎随时有裂开的风险。光扣了扣便又放弃了，发呆已经浪费了大半时间。他吃力的起身套上衬裤，向外叠上层层战盔。

fin

如果可以真想写夹着一屁股精液讨伐敌人的阿光和重逢的后续呀！野外很不错（思索


End file.
